


The Abyss of Your Eyes

by MorganaALaufeyson



Series: Loki Lust Poems [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Love Poems, Lust Potion/Spell, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaALaufeyson/pseuds/MorganaALaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've written so many pieces of work based on Loki... it's my dirtiest obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abyss of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from stories, I've been writing poems as well. Hope you enjoy it!

_**The Abyss of Your Eyes** _

 

I see your malevolent eyes …

while I’m lost in the darkness

you’re watching me silently

while I lost myself in your madness …

 

I feel attracted to everything you are

I feel a void inside that I can deny

And it can only be filled by you

And it can only be filled with your desire

 

Your eyes are like magic

Green as emerald and cold as ice

Your skin like alabaster, hair like ebony

You have killed me softly with your wicked smile…

 

You leave me falling into this endless void

Falling into this abyss

You have me at the mercy of your hands

You have me at your knees.

 

Lust has turned me into your slave

And you are all that I so much crave.

 

 


End file.
